hxrfpersonalfandomcom-20200214-history
Indonesia
|image_map = Indonesia (orthographic projection).png |capital = Jakarta |largest_city = capital |official_languages = Indonesian | languages_type = Spoken languages | languages = |demonym = Indonesian |government_type = Unitary presidential constitutional republic |leader_title1 = President |leader_name1 = Joko Widodo |leader_title2 = Vice-President |legislature = People's Consultative Assembly |upper_house = Regional Representative Council |lower_house = People's Representative Council |sovereignty_type = Formation |sovereignty_note = |established_event1 = Early Hindu and Buddhist kingdoms |established_date1 = 2nd-century |established_event2 = Islamic sultanates |established_date2 = 12th-century |established_event3 = Christian kingdom |established_date3 = 16th-century |established_event4 = Dutch East India Company |established_date4 = 20 March 1602 |established_event5 = Dutch East Indies |established_date5 = 1 January 1800 |established_event6 = Japanese occupation |established_date6 = 9 March 1942 |established_event7 = Independence declared from the Netherlands |established_date7 = 17 August 1945 |established_event8 = United States of Indonesia (USI) |established_date8 = 27 December 1949 |established_event9 = USI dissolved |established_date9 = 17 August 1950 |area_km2 = 1,904,569 |area_label = Land |area_rank = 14th |area_sq_mi = 735,358 |percent_water = |area_label2 = Water (%) |area_data2 = 4.85 |population_estimate = 255,461,700 |population_census = 237,424,363 |population_estimate_year = 2015 |population_census_year = 2010 |population_census_rank = 4th |population_density_km2 = 124.66 |population_density_rank = 84th |population_density_sq_mi = 322.87 |GDP_PPP = $3.010 trillion |GDP_PPP_year = 2016 |GDP_PPP_rank = 8th |GDP_PPP_per_capita = $11,633 |GDP_PPP_per_capita_rank = 102nd |GDP_nominal = $936.955 billion |GDP_nominal_year = 2016 |GDP_nominal_rank = 16th |GDP_nominal_per_capita = $3,620 |GDP_nominal_per_capita_rank = 117th |Gini = 35.6 |Gini_year = 2010 |Gini_change = |Gini_ref = |Gini_rank = |HDI = 0.684 |HDI_year = 2014 |HDI_change = steady |HDI_ref = |HDI_rank = 110th |currency = Indonesian rupiah (Rp) |currency_code = IDR |time_zone = various |utc_offset = +7 to +9 |utc_offset_DST = +7 to +9 |time_zone_DST = various |date_format = DD/MM/YYYY |drives_on = left |calling_code = +62 |cctld = .id |footnote_a = The government officially recognises only six religions: Islam, Protestantism, Roman Catholicism, Hinduism, Buddhism, and Confucianism. |area_magnitude = 1 E+12 |Divide of Indonesian time zone: Waktu Indonesia Barat (UTC+7), Waktu Indonesia Tengah (UTC+8), Waktu Indonesia Timur (UTC+9) |official_website = indonesia.go.id |religion = Recognised: Islam Protestantism Roman Catholicism Hinduism Buddhism Confucianism }} Indonesia, officially the Republic of Indonesia is a sovereign nation in the Southeast Asia. Situated between the Indian and Pacific oceans, it is the world's largest island country, with more than thirteen thousand islands. It has an estimated population of over 260 million people (September 2016) and is the world's fourth most populous country, the most populous Austronesian nation, as well as the most populous Muslim-majority country. The world's most populous island of Java contains more than half of the country's population. Indonesia is also homeland for Hexarafi. History See: Indonesia, History of Indonesia Future Plans * 23 January 2021: Economic crisis in Japan. * 15 February 2021: Economic crisis started to spreading to South Korea. * 23 May 2021: Spread of economic crisis enters Southeast Asia, including Indonesia. * 17 November 2021: Mass Protest occured in Jakarta * 3 Desember 2021: Rebels organization Movement for a Better Life was established. * 14 January 2022: Movement for a Better Life began rebellion in Bandung, start of Indonesian Civil War. * 21 January 2022: Bandung was taken. * 6 February 2022: Jakarta was attacked. * 14 February 2022: Coup d'etat, the President was killed. References